X-Men: Beginnings
by Beartic Baseborn
Summary: Season 1. Mutant Telepath, Professor Charles Xavier recruits new students to his institute. Follow his and his students' adventures as the X-Men are formed.


_**Chapter 1 – The New Mutation**_

**December 31****st**** 2009: 4:34 PM**

**Bayville, Westchester County, NY**

As the sky began to take on a mystical combination of red and purple, and the golden orb that was the Sun descended over the horizon, a young girl stood facing the calm sea, at the bottom of the cliff. This girl was around the age of sixteen; tall and with a slender build, and with long crimson-red hair blowing in the breeze and over her emerald-like eyes. She was wearing a pair of slim fitted khaki pants, a purple, long sleeved shirt and a green overcoat.

This girl was Jean Grey, and she was different than the rest of borderline humanity, for she possessed a gene – commonly referred to as the 'X-Gene'; which allows certain individuals – known as mutants – special abilities. Jean's x-gene gives her psychic abilities in the form of her formidable telekinesis and her growing telepathic abilities.

Sensing someone coming up to her, Jean turned her head facing the magnificent mansion, and the lone figure heading her way; he was tall with a lean, muscular build and sixteen as well. His short brown hair was moving slightly in the breeze and his blue eyes were hidden behind red lensed glasses. His name was Scott Summers; he too was a mutant with the ability to convert UV radiation into devastating optic blasts, which he controlled with his ruby quartz lenses.

"Hey Red, what are you thinking about?" Scott asked his best friend when he reached her.

Smiling, Jean shook her head and replied, "Nothing, just taking in the quiet. Had to get away… I can feel the Professor use Cerebra in the Mansion; it's this continuous psychic pulse that sends shivers through my body. I can't feel it as much here."

Looking slightly worried, Scott placed a hand on her arm, "I can tell the Professor to stop if you want. You know that he wouldn't want you to be uncomfort-"

"I know Scott! But this is a big deal for the Professor. With Cerebra he can find mutants around the _world_ who need help, like we did," She cut him off quickly, "Besides, I'm more _aware_ of it than I am uncomfortable by it. The more he uses it, the easier it will be to get used to."

Reassured by her words, he was about to reply when they heard the psychic voice of their mentor in their minds.

'_Scott, Jean...'_

...

**A few minutes previously…**

In the corridor reminiscent of a sterile lab or operating room, a tall woman with a slender/athletic build in her early-mid thirties, strode to one of the many doors on the right hand side. Peering in the room, after opening the door with the access button on the side, she searched for her old friend and mentor.

After failing to locate him with her deep blue eyes, she turned swiftly, her ivory hair – stark contrast to her mocha hued skin – flicking briefly, and carried on down the hall to a more distinct door. This door was round and had the image of an 'X' taking up the circumference of the circle. Waiting outside it, the woman pondered if her target was inside.

'_Come in Ororo. I am just finishing up the last touches and then…'_

The strong, yet gentle telepathic voice of her friend cut of as the doors opened revealing an incredibly spacious, spherical room. From the door a bridge connected to a platform that housed a computer-like system, with a helmet connected to it. Wheelchair-bound in front of the Cerebra system, a stately looking man in his mid-fifties with a bald head and wise blue eyes.

"…We'll be ready to go." He smiled at one of his first students.

The woman, the mutant Ororo Monroe, with the ability to manipulate the elements of the weather, walked over to the man who changed her life. Charles Xavier, Professor of Genetics and head master of this institute, saved her from a life of crime with help of his telepathic abilities. Considered the most powerful telepath in the world, Ororo knew not to fear his power as his moral codes would never allow him to misuse his great power.

Reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder, she asked, "Cerebra is finally ready then, Charles?"

"Yes, hopefully utilising this machine with my telepathic abilities will allow me to reach out to mutants the world around that need guidance in their powers." He replied, looking up at Ororo.

"…But is it safe? Reaching out to all of those minds, is that not dangerous for you?" Ororo asked her faded Kenyan accent thickening with her worry.

"I will be fine Ororo. Besides I am keeping my reach to the east coast for now. Just to test Cerebra in that she increases my telepathy. Afterwards, I will increase the range in which I sense. Trust in my judgement of this Ororo, it will work." The Professor assured.

"Alright, I trust you."

Smiling, once again, Xavier picked up the helmet and placed it upon his head. Placing his hands on the allocated spaces on the console, he closed his eyes and concentrated. Gasping softly, he felt his mind open further to encompass the institute, sensing the residents of his family's estate, and pushed it further sensing the minds of every human being on the east coast. To him, within his mind, each person's mind came up as white dots. Concentrating further searching for mutants, most of the dots disappeared with the remaining ones turning a golden colour. Pressing further, he found one of the gold dots in Manhattan and began to register information on Cerebra.

Ororo watched as above the console a holographic screen appeared showing the image of a globe. A red circle began to appear on the globe, which then zoomed in on North America, then the State of New York, then New York City and finally on Manhattan. Upon reaching its destination, the screen then cordoned off as the other side of the screen began uploading information.

**[Mutant Detected!**

**Name: Warren Worthington III**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 6', 1"**

**Hair Colour: Blond**

**Eye Colour: Blue**

**Mutation: Flight with avian wings, along with super human physical abilities.**

**Meta-Human Classification: Alpha(4) Class Potential]**

Taking off the helmet, Charles smiled at Ororo, who was still staring at the holographic screen in awe, "It worked, Ororo, I told that it would," he continued as his old student finally shifted her gaze to him, "Already we have a new recruit for the institute."

'_Scott, Jean. Please come meet me at the Cerebra room, immediately.' _He sent to his youngest students telepathically.

'_We're on our way, Professor.'_ Came the mental reply of his young student, Jean Grey.

Moving out of the room with Ororo, the door opened to reveal a man with a gruff, almost animalistic look. He was powerfully built, though slightly shorter than Ororo. His tanned skin, showing that he spent a lot of time outside in the sun, his dark green eyes and black hair added to his rugged attractiveness. This was the elusive mutant known as Logan, while his incredibly powerful healing abilities and animal-like senses are noteworthy, it is his adamantium claws that truly makes this mutant fearsome.

"Hey Chuck, 'Ro. How'd the machine do?" He asked his friends and colleagues at the institute.

"The trial run went perfectly Logan. In fact we have a potential new student in New York. Would you care to join us when we go to meet him?" The Professor inquired his trusted friend.

"The trial run went perfectly Logan. In fact we have a potential new student in New York. Would you care to join us when we go to meet him?" The Professor inquired his trusted friend.

"Sure, might as well meet the new kid, right?"

Smiling Charles turned towards the elevator, just before the doors opened to reveal the youngest residents of the institute; Scott Summers and Jean Grey. They spotted the adults and began towards them.

"What's the emergency, Professor?" Scott asked worriedly.

"Yeah, did something go wrong with Cerebra?" Jean added.

"No, everything went well with Cerebra, Jean. However we did find a new mutant signature in Manhattan," the Professor began, gaining relief in their thoughts.

"Who is this mutant Professor?" Jean asked her mentor.

"He's a young man with a fascinating mutation; he appears to have a pair of avian wings that grant him the power of flight, as well as slight super human physical abilities."

"What's the plan Professor?" Scott asked, trying to get back on topic.

"We will be leaving for a party later tonight hosted by his family at their estate just outside the city," Xavier replied.

"What's his name?" Jean asked her mentor.

"Warren."

…

**December 31****st**** 2009: 8:48 PM**

**Worthington Estate, New York City, NY**

Standing in his room, peering into the full-length mirror against his wall was a young man around seventeen. He was standing in front of the mirror in only his dress pants staring at his reflection. He was tall with short, styled blond hair and sky-blue eyes. His body was lean, yet muscular with little body fat. Though, he noted with a hint of sadness, not completely normal.

On his back coming from the apexes of his shoulder blades were two white-feathered wings. Together they were fifteen feet in length. Those who knew of his secret – barring his parents – called him an angel with his handsome appearance and his white wings. Looking over his shoulder at his bed, he saw his harness, used to strap his wings down in order to hide them from the public.

Walking over to his bed, he picked up the harness and looked at it a minute. He then began to fold his wings around his body, when he heard a knock on his door.

"Warren? Are you almost ready?" Came the British-lilted voice of his nanny/maid, Rosalie Harris.

"Yeah, Rosie. Come on in." He replied to her.

Opening the door gently came in a tall, lithely built woman in her forties. Her curled blonde hair was tied in a ponytail, which hung over shoulder, and her plain, black dress hugged her body, and reaching her knees. Her green eyes with a hint of brown-gold stared at him sadly as she saw his harness.

"I wish you didn't need to cover up," She said walking up to her charge and taking the harness from him, "Give that here sweetie. You always do it wrong and end up uncomfortable."

He folded his wings again, while she began to put the harness on appropriately, "It's always uncomfortable Rosie… I hate that they make me strap myself down like this. I wish didn't have these stupid wings." He said miserably to her.

Finishing the last strap, Rosalie stepped back and stared at Warren and smiled sadly. She moved over to his wardrobe and grabbed a hanger with a suit jacket and white shirt, then moved back to him.

"Warren," She began, "While your parents might not have been very supportive of your extra traits, they still love you. They just don't want you to be hurt; you're their pride and joy. Besides, even with your wings, you're incredibly handsome."

Handing him his shirt and jacket, Rosalie stepped back and watched as her young charge finished getting ready. She felt so proud of him, though uncomfortable, he still went out even with the countless possibilities that could go wrong.

Fixing his jacket, so that it sits right on his shoulders, he turned to the woman who was like a second-mother to him, "What do you think?"

"Handsome, as always Warren. Now, your mother is expecting you in ten minutes. Try not to get too messy, alright?" She teased the young mutant.

"I was seven!" He exclaimed, laughing slightly along with her, "Besides, at least I had fun that day."

"Mmhmm," She responded, turning around and walking over to the door, "Just don't be late, Warren."

Warren's smile faded when she left the room. He hated his parent's parties, but understood the need for them.

'_Well time to face the wolves.'_ He thought to himself.

…

**December 31****st**** 2009: 9:30 PM**

**Worthington Estate, New York City, NY**

Walking through the doors into the entrance hall of the majestic mansion, the mutants of the Xavier Institute looked around them. They gathered together and began to deliberate their plan of action.

"So Charles, where is this mutant then?" Ororo asked gently.

"I sense him around somewhere. Perhaps we should split up and mingle with the other guests, hmm?" The Professor replied in kind.

Reaching consensus, the group went different ways and began to mingle with other guests, or in Logan's case walked around the room.

Jean, clad in a green dress, reaching to below her knees, was in awe of some of the art pieces on display there. She especially stared at a piece, which depicted a picnic scene in a luscious green park. She was about to move to another, when she felt what felt like ice touch her mind.

'_Lovely aren't they my dear?'_

Shocked, Jean looked away from the painting and her eyes flicked around the room, looking for the owner of the cultured, female and familiar telepathic voice. Her efforts, however, appeared to be in vain as the telepath could not be found.

'_Who are you?'_ Jean projected, not knowing if she will receive an answer in return.

'_That's for me to know and for you to find out,' _The voice began, _'If you were half the telepath you thought you were, you would know my name, Jean.'_

Sending out a small telepathic signal to her mentor, Jean began to think of who this telepath could be. She knew this person, the mind was too familiar not to.

'_How do you know my name?'_ Jean demanded.

'_Tut tut tut, Jean. I'm a telepath, with far more experience than you. I read your mind. Pathetically easy…'_ Sensing Jean's panic herself, she continued, _'Oh, enough already. I wouldn't hurt you Jean, alright? We're all old friends. I'm just here t- Ah! Charles, great to see you as well!'_

Surprised, Jean looked to her side and saw the professor frown in concentration,_ 'Emma? I thought I sensed you. Where are you?'_

'_Emma? As in…?'_ Jean began.

'_Why, you need only look up, Charles.'_

Looking up, both Jean and Charles saw a woman staring at them. She was tall and slim, clad in an expensive white dress, which hugged her figure tightly and showed off her ample bosom. Her blonde hair was curled slightly and done to perfection; and her blue eyes gazed at the pair with glee, all with a small smirk in place. Around her neck was a diamond necklace that fell deep into the cleavage that her dress showed.

'_Hello.'_

Neither mutant was unfamiliar with this young woman. Her name was Emma Frost, a telepath, who even at the age of nineteen rivalled the Professor's own power. Once a student of his, she left due to ethical differences; her believing that mutants were the superior race. Last he heard, she graduated University with honours in Business, minoring in Psychology and ruthlessly took over her father's company; _Frost International._

Both of the Institute telepaths decided to make their way over to her, so as they could appear less suspicious than staring at each other. As they made their way over to her, Emma indicated a table near her and sat down on a chair at it.

When the other two joined her at the table; Emma began, "So Charles, what brings you to this party? Not really your style is it?"

Smiling pleasantly, though if not warily, at the young woman, Charles replied, "Well, yes, these parties aren't my favourite activity Emma. I'm sure you can empathize, being a telepath yourself."

"Mmm," She began, "I suppose… Though I must admit that I am a trifle bit curious of your being here, Charles. And with the three other mutants around the room as well," She smirked at them both, "Well, four if you count Warren dear. Really, Charles if it was your intention to alert his presence and yours to every psychic and sensitive on the East Coast, then your mutant amplifier succeeded superbly."

Shocked that she knew of their intentions, Jean stuttered out, "Y-you know a-about Warren? And Ce-Cerebra?"

"But of course, Jeannie. As a matter of fact, I had to mask your mental imprint Charles. A bit overzealous in your old age, were we?"

"Yes, well, thank you Emma. But what is it that you want?"

"Well, it's not what I want specifically. I represent an Organisation that has shown an interest in Warren; though he already has membership from his father," She began, "You know, Charles. Warren and I have much in common; we're both mutants, both wealthy, both gorgeous, blue eyed, blonde haired… And we both have membership to the Hellfire Club."

With the Professor shocked by Emma's announcement, Jean, annoyed by the nickname, bit out, "Well did this 'Hellfire Club' pay for all your work? I don't remember you looking like this when you were at the Institute."

Emma's eyes flashed with annoyance, but she replied calmly; "Well, Jeannie, I like to think that I have blossomed since leaving Charles' care," She paused slightly, and then tilted her head, before continuing, "Though, perfection like this does need a few non-natural enhancements. Experimental genetic procedures and the like."

"Right…"

Recovering from his shock, Charles stared at his former student, "When did you join the Hellfire Club Emma? And what do they want with Warren?"

"Not too long after leaving you, Charles. They appreciated both my gift and my views. And don't worry, I know of you past experiences with the Club, but this is merely an offer for Warren. We don't force people to join."

"I would believe that Emma, if not for the slightly violent minds around the property," he said, with his index finger placed on his right temple.

"That is security for me," she began, "A bit gauche for my taste, but effective all the same."

"What's the matter Emma? Can't look after yourself?" Jean asked, her tone too smug for Emma's liking.

"Not at all Jeannie. But Sebastian – Charles you remember him, yes? – He decided that I would need them, in case of any foul play from other interested parties. I told you, sloppy work. I had to subdue two mutants who were after poor defenceless Warren."

"What?" The older telepath asked, shocked that anyone else would be after the boy.

"Yes. Some subterranean mutant, Calibar or the like, and another. Victor Creed. You remember him I'm sure," she said, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Sabretooth? Yes, quite well," he began, "Though I'm sure he was surprised that you were the one to take him down."

"He won't remember. I knew with his healing abilities that he wouldn't stay down for long, so I simply erased his memory of me this night. Though he will be having some interesting dreams of _My Little Pony_," she answered wryly.

"Of course, you did Emma," He replied with the same tone, before sobering, "But, if I may? What exactly is your standing in the Club?"

Giving the first sincere smile he's seen since she left, and with pride evident in her voice, she answered, "The White Queen. The youngest Queen in any charter of the Club, ever."

"I'm sure a congratulations is in order Emma, but you'll excuse me if I don't give it. The Inner Circle and I have never seen eye to eye on many issues. Especially your Black King and I."

"Yes, well, Sebastian did mention a tiff or two that you both were involved in. But he wants me to promise you, that that is all behind us. Let's let bygones be bygones."

"Yes, let's. And I hop-" he began, before being interrupted.

"Professor?"

The slight accented voice had all three telepaths turning their heads towards her. With a deep blue, tightly wrapped dress stood Ororo Monroe. With her was a tall blond male about seventeen. While Jean stared at the blond, Emma stood up, smiling at the weather witch.

"Ororo! How are you?" She asked while lightly embracing the older mutant.

"Emma?" the mutant known as Storm asked shocked, before recovering with a smile of her own, "How are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm doing great. And I was invited here by Worthington Senior. Warren, darling, good to see you again," the White Queen said.

"Oh! That's right. Professor, this is Warren. The young," she paused momentarily, looking around for anyone in hearing distance, "mutant that we were looking for."

With renewed interest, Charles looked at the boy, and noticed that he had a slight hunch, but no visible wings. _'Interesting. Perhaps he can retract them as well. Which would probably mean an incredibly high pain tolerance.'_

"A pleasure to meet you Warren. I'm Professor Charles Xavier. And this is one of my students Jean Grey, and you have already met Miss Frost," he introduced to the young mutant.

'_Oh, he can't retract them. He uses a restraint system of sorts. Barbaric, but he fears the rejection of these imbeciles.'_

'_Emma! Please stop reading his thoughts, at least show some control.'_

"You too Professor. Miss Monroe, said that you can help people like me. With our gifts?" the winged mutant asked, noticing that the Professor and Emma were staring at each other, "Umm…"

Charles felt more than saw her eye roll, _'Oh please, Charles. Do not lecture, I thought I was done with them. Besides, I didn't read his mind, but his maid's.'_

'_She knows?'_ Looking for the woman, he began to lightly scan minds.

'_Yes. Practically raised him. While his parents always thought him abnormal, she always saw him as… oh how did she put it? Yes, her "angel". Probably one of the only humans that will ever care about mutants… she's over by the staircase.'_

Noticing the same thing as Warren, Jean took over, "Hi! Sorry about the Professor. He's not being rude, he's just talking to Emma," sensing Warren's scepticism, she pushed forward, "He's a telepath, and so is Emma. They can speak using their thoughts. It's a habit that they've always had. I'm a telepath too. Not as powerful as them, but I also have telekinetic abilities. What about you?"

"Umm… I have wings, and I guess that I can fly, but I don't do that much. And I'm a bit stronger than I look as well," he answered, still unsure of just telling his secret.

"Cool!" the young telekinetic replied, before falling silent.

"Jean, how about you introduce Warren to Scott. I'm sure you can all bond as young mutants, while Emma, Ororo and I have a small chat," the Professor, back from Rosalie Harris' mind, asked his protégé.

"Sure professor. C'mon Warren," the young telekinetic said, standing up, "I think I saw Scott over here."

As Jean began to lead the young heir away, Ororo sat down in her seat. Turning to the Professor and Emma, she became worried. While she had known the heiress and telepath for years, she had lost contact with her when she left. And she hoped that Emma had only changed on the outside.

"So Emma. What brings you here?" The weather witch smiled, her mind wandering to Warren, the nice young mutant she met.

"Well, yes. I'm here to make an offer to Warren as well. He has a lot of potential and I hope that he doesn't waste it. I would hate for him to be stifled by those with… closed minded views."

"Since when does the Inner Circle have any interests in young, untrained mutants, Emma?" The Professor asked.

"The Inner Circle? What do you mean Charles?" Ororo asked, shocked. She prayed to the Goddess that she misunderstood him.

"Emma holds the position of the White Queen, Ororo."

Pushing on, so that her old friend could process this news, Emma answered, "Well, it's all because of you Charles. The Inner Circle and I are taking a leaf out of your book. We're starting an elite academy for young mutant talent. The Academy of Tomorrow. The institution will, of course, be headed by myself. And we have already begun recruiting students."

"An academy?" Ororo asked, still reeling from the news of Emma's status.

"Yes"

"Of young mutants?"

"Yes," The White Queen replied, her lips tilting up with amusement.

"And you think this is wise?"

"Yes, I do. Ororo, the Hellfire Club is evolving along with the rest of the world. I represent a new generation of members, and I want to help foster the potential of all our young members, not just for our own personal reasons, but to teach them to survive in a world that hates and fears them."

…

**Hi. Beartic Baseborn here.**

**This is only a sample of the unfinished chapter. I am hoping to keep it up for a few weeks so that I can get some feedback from readers. This is my first fic on this site, so please, no flaming. Just give me an honest opinion and what you, the reader, think should be changed to give the story and characters a more 3D feel.**

**So, please. R&R and hopefully I take on board any and all changes. Also do you think that this fic, should be on 'X-Men' (Comic) or 'X-Men: Evolution' (Cartoon)?**


End file.
